


A New Life

by ofinkandpaper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofinkandpaper/pseuds/ofinkandpaper
Summary: Imrie had thought he had lost his sister for good until his new mentor showed him that, with a little bit of magic, that wasn't true.





	A New Life

He couldn’t help the smile that stretched his lips as he watched his sister walk again for the first time. Helped by his mentor, she struggled with pushing her legs through her skirts as she had before in life and holding up the weight of her dress. Imrie leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, legs crossed as well at the ankle, and watched on with stars and hearts in his eyes as Aleksandra encouraged and led Adelaide by her hands, gently guiding her one step at a time across the bedroom.

  
As they continued on, his thoughts began to drown out what was in front of him and his smile dimmed. He felt guilty that he could not bring her body with him to this place- it would have been indecent; he couldn’t carry the weight of her and her dress together with their other belongings... His frown grew a touch more as he looked his sister over; a Lady in White, Alek had called her. A spirit that came from accidental death, murder, or suicide; a type that held many stories of loss, betrayal by a husband or fiancé, and unrequited love. He could still see the scars of the carriage accident that littered her skin where it was visible, not even daring to imagine the damage that rested underneath her clothes.

  
One of his fangs tucked itself into the skin of his lower lip as he forced himself out of his memories and back to his sister. Sure, she was not of flesh and blood any longer, but she was still here. He could hold her hand, hug her, kiss her forehead... it was all worth the agreement he had made to Alek for his soul and service. His smile returned when their giggles graced his ears. Alek held Adelaide by the elbows, softly speaking to her with a wide grin as his sister giggled near uncontrollably.

  
If he were honest with himself, it was a blessed surprise at how well she had taken already to her new life if mist and magic instead of blood and bone. When she had first awoken, Alek had kept him from the bedroom so that she could explain everything to his sister. It was eerie how quiet she had been those first few days, sitting on the edge of the bed as he and Alek tended to her. When she began to speak, he had nearly dropped the match he held due to an overwhelming want - need - to embrace her. Hearing her voice had given him new hope...

  
“Oi, Imrie! Go fix a cuppa, would ye?” He blinked and looked over to the two women. He pushed off the wall and gave a wide smile before bowing low.  
“Only if ye take care not te seduce my darlin’ sister while I’m out.” He burst laughing when Adelaide screeched his name, her face a vivid blue as she grabbed the nearest pillow she could get her hands on and throwing it at him. He ducked out of the way and gave a wink before leaving the room, his heart fluttering merrily as he heard their laughter coming following him.

  
He was light on his feet as he moved from the hall, through the living room and into the kitchen, fetching the pot to go fill with water from the well just outside. If this was to be their new life, he would cling to every joyous moment he could get his selfish, greedy hands on... was it selfish and greedy for him to bring his sister back from the dead? Alek had told him that she would have found her way back herself eventually, that their contract only quickened her arrival, and even gave her a better future than what she would have had. Knowing that put a peaceful smile back on his lips.

  
He would damn himself to Hell to see that Adelaide got a New Life, and make sure that it was better than her previous one.

**Author's Note:**

> A piece I wrote for two unused characters I've had for a while now and hadn't gotten to use until I joined a new (to me) RP Discord community called [Hallow's Hollow](https://hallows-hollow.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Imrie and Aleksandra are both vampires, while Adelaide is a ghost. All three characters are Scottish, though I am not, so if anyone sees anything wrong with how I wrote the accent out, pointers would be greatly appreciated on how it can be fixed!


End file.
